


Loki

by 50s_housewife_with_a_dark_secret



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Altered Mental States, Ass-Kicking, E-mail, Embarrassment, Emotional, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Constipation, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional Roller Coaster, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, M/M, Men Crying, Mental Anguish, Mental Breakdown, Mental Coercion, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Not Beta Read, Reconciliation, Relationship(s), Stabbing, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-07-05 08:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15860364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50s_housewife_with_a_dark_secret/pseuds/50s_housewife_with_a_dark_secret
Summary: Loki dealing with his bullshit idfk that's it.





	1. Equal

Thor looks genuinely surprised. Again. He's crying. 

"Oh come on, a knife? Really? If either of us was going to do something so stupid, it certainly wouldn't be me." Loki does his best to sound completely condescending, and not sort of...happy. Thor is really excited to see him alive which is always a surprise no matter how often it keeps happening. 

"A lot has happened. Our people have settled on Midgard, on land provided by Stark...it was not easy without you, Loki. I often found myself wanting your counsil, or your ability to keep the people calm. It's been...it's been years."

"I'm aware, Thor. I wasn't actually dead, remember?"

"Right." Thor pretends to focus on the wall. "Right of course. I knew that. I remembered that, actually. Because you just told me." 

"Are you sure what's left of Asgard hasn't collapsed in my absence? Because this is not the most stunning display of leadership I've ever seen." 

Thor bursts into laughter and pulls Loki into a crushing, uncomfortable, and well-meaning yet unwelcome hug. Loki wriggles his way out of it uncomfortably. 

****

It's been hours and Loki is exhausted and bored and he isn't really sure why he doesn't just leave. "If we put three guards here."

"That's a waste." Loki says without waiting for Thor to finish what he's saying. "Put a few more big muscly one's up front here, have fewer, smaller, and better trained ones around back this way ready to attack if the head-on approach doesn't scare attackers off." 

Thor beams at him. 

****

 

Loki skips the next strategy meeting to have more clothes made. Thor will figure out that he's not coming eventually. It's strangely freeing to let Thor wait there for him. 

****

He dreams about his mother. She's telling someone one of her favorite stupid embarrassing stories about Thor and Loki and some plot they came up with as children. He remembers that particular story. It was nice. He misses how he made Thor laugh. He wakes up missing his mother more. 

****

"Loki," Thor calls "I know you're here somewhere. You can't just skip this next meeting. It's important...You're supposed to be helping me!" Thor sighs. I'm going to start boxing you in with allergens if you don't at least talk to me." 

Loki sighs and steps out from his hiding place. "That's not very mature of you."

"Me? You're skipping a strategy session. You can't just skip that. It's important."

"I'm the Prince I can do whatever I want."

Thor laughs "This is how I always imagined us, growing up."

Loki disappears again.

****

One of Stark's parties. Loki has been allowed there only grudgingly, no surprise there, though to be fair he did throw the man out of a window, and apparently Thor demanded he receive an invitation. Thor is flirting, just a little bit with Pepper and she's giggling and nodding at whatever Thor is saying. Tony does not look happy about it, but is standing on the sidelines. "I've never understood the appeal myself" Loki says to him. 

Tony startles then tries to cover it up. "We're not fucking friends." 

Loki shrugs "Just making conversation."

"Go make conversation with someone you didn't try to kill."

Loki sighs and walks away. 

****

"We should stay out of this."

"And just stand by?"

"Yes." 

"Compromise;" Thor says "We send out minimal involvement, but you can have as much funding as you like for your latest theater thing."

"...Deal." 

****

They've been practicing fighting. It's odd, the movements are the same, but the atmosphere is so completely different. 

****

"Why do you have my...helmet on your armor."

"I've had this for years."

"And?"

"You know perfectly well why." Thor snaps "I thought you were dead."

"Which time?"

"Does it matter?" Thor asks. 

"You're in a terrible mood today."

"I'm aware." Thor says.

"Well at least it improves your appearance."

"How does a bad mood improve my appearance?"

"Not the mood. The armor." 

"Yeah well it turns out you were alive you just didn't bother to tell me."

"Yes well I was a bit occupied with Thanos at the time." 

"Yes, planning to take over the planet."

"Being tortured."

"Sure." Thor snorts. He sounds scared though, underneath that. It still pisses Loki off.

" _You're_ scared? To scared to acknowledge all the ugly little truths, even if it might mean I was less to blame?"

"I'm not scared I'm just...I'm thinking...and considering all the...possible realities behind this." Thor is a terrible liar. 

"You're scared."

"No." He's honest now "I'm pissed off. I wish he were still alive so I could kill him again."

Loki rolls his eyes but he's smiling "How heroic." 

"Yes well, I'm a hero." Thor says. "It's kind of part of the brand."

"Inspiring." Loki says, and manages to muster enough genuine annoyance to make it convincing.

****

"The Kid" as Stark refers to him, Peter Parker, is not technically, as per his mentors orders, supposed to be in this part of the compound. He visits regularly regardless. 

"Woah, awesome! How does that even work?"

"It's magic." Loki says, grinning.

"Yeah but _how."_

"You sound just like Stark." Heimdall says with a laugh.

Even Valkyrie is smiling. Thor's happiness seems to go deeper than it's usual general bluster. They're sitting around a campfire, making s'mores at Thor and Peter's insistence. The s'mores are gross and sticky but it's actually nice. 

****

There are a lot of humans visiting. It's some sort of political thing and it was actually Loki's suggestion but as nice as it is in theory, in reality he doesn't want to be here. Everyone keeps giving him nervous looks or ignoring him or getting ridiculously excited to see Thor. Loki glares in annoyance because Thor will be upset if he actually kills or even slightly maims anyone.

****

Loki has decided that he will not only direct, but also star in his latest plays. Stark and his not-quite-adopted-spider-child hover in the back of the audience. Stark does not look happy to be there but Peter is excited. The Black Widow is also there but she is hiding in the wings because she is only here so that she can ensure no-one dies, or that if someone dies, it is Loki and not anyone else. Peter and Stark see him after the show.

"That was...surprisingly good." Stark admits. "Man, you should totally have gone into acting instead of evil over-lording."

****

Loki wasn't intending to eavesdrop on this conversation when he came here. He just wanted to read. But as soon as Thor and Stark entered the room, he saw his opportunity to hide and listen and he took it. 

"Did you have to bring him _here."_ Tony sighs.

"Asgard is here." Thor says, as if this answers everything.

"Yeah, well so are the graves of all the people he killed." Stark's voice is burning.

"You're ignoring one important detail."

"And what exactly is that, Thor? What exactly am I missing here?" 

"He's my brother."

"Oh he's  _your brother_ " Stark says sarcastically "Well _that_ changes  _everything._ I had  _no idea."_

"He's reformed."

"Has he?" Stark asks "Or is he just playing you? 'Cause if he is, I'd prefer to be left out of it."

****

Loki will never allow anyone. Not Banner, or the Valkyrie, or even Thor, to find out that he has developed a taste for Midgardian rock. They've been telling him to give it a chance for far too long. It was just for a laugh, just curiosity, but if he admits to liking it now, he admits defeat and that will never happen. 

****

It's a quiet evening. Thor is actually reading. "Is that a book? I'm shocked."

Thor glances up at Loki and laughs. "I am capable of reading. We had the same tutors."

Loki settles into his own chair with a  _better_ book. "Did you mean it?" Loki doesn't look up from the page.

"Mean what?" 

"You thought the world of me."

"I did."

"Yes, well, you always were easily duped, ever since we were children. Did it actually shock you, what I became."

Thor is silent for a moment. "...Yes. It did."

"Oh."

"I'm glad you're back...well...I mean not the same but you're...I mean it's like before in so many ways and..."

"Alright that's enough. You embarrassing yourself is only amusing so often before it becomes tedious again." 

Thor huffs a laugh and turns back to his book.

****

Peter is taking a reading with some sort of device "Wow that...that doesn't even make any sense...that's so cool, Mr. Loki."

Loki isn't sure why it hits him the way it does. This idiotic mortal child gawking at his magic and literally jumping up and down, just slightly, ever so often but he feels strangely emotional.

"Mr. Loki?" Even the boy's concerned voice is overflowing with jumpy energy "Are you alright? You're crying, I think. Oh shi--uh shoot, did I...did I upset you or something?"

"I'm not upset." Loki says running a hand over his face and back through his hair. "What was that last question?"

"Wait, like you'll actually answer it?"

"Yes fine just tell me what it was." 

****

"Look..." Stark is here. Why is Stark here?

"...Anthony? Why are you here?"

"Look...I mean...I may have...okay I didn't misjudge you because you were...I mean I was totally right at the time but...you really saved my ass with the whole Thanos...guantlet...thing and more importantly you saved Peter so...the press wants to do some stupid shit with the 'heroes of the infinity war' or fucking whatever. You should be there." 

Loki, for the second time this week, can feel himself starting to cry "What?" 

"Yeah I mean...you were...on the right side of this one and it was...kind of important...save the universe type of deal so...yeah, congrats." 

Stark waits a few more moments before opening his mouth to make some snarky comment but before he can Loki blurts out, just quietly "Thank you, Tony." 

They stare at eachother for a second.

Tony nods "Yeah well...um...yeah." He leaves. Loki composes himself. 

****

"Yeah," Peter defends to the panel interviewer, "I mean he saved the universe, why does he get so much hate? He's really cool and-"

"I think it's all the murder." Tony jokes. 

****

He's been testing out other missions with the Avengers. They're still working on cleaning up the remnants of Hydra. It turns out that "get help" works fairly reliably on Hydra agents. It's not so bad until Peter trains Thor to start yelling "YEET" at the final moment.


	2. Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I like the popular headcanon about Peter having a scale for Loki about "how evil he is feeling" from 1-10, and will be using it in this fic. For those of you unfamiliar with it, here it is http://dmollyc.tumblr.com/

He's finally having that drink with Tony and he isn't sure why. 

"So, is this just your usual sunshine-y mood, or are you pissed off at something specific?" Tony asks, leaning back against his couch. They're in his new living room. The layout of the decor is almost identical to where Loki pushed the man across from him through a window. 

"Thor still mourns for Odin...I understand the sentiment but..."

"What's the deal with Odin?"

"We had a...difficult relationship."

"Yeah. Dad's are like that sometimes I guess."

Loki nods. The comment says almost nothing. "I...think I may be beginning to forgive him. Odin, I mean." 

"Don't bother." Says Tony "Everyone will tell you it's some big important thing, forgiving assholes like that. It's a fucking waste of time is what it is." 

Loki smiles, not a calculated smile. It just happens in this moment. Perhaps he has underestimated the strength of Midgardian drinks.

 

****

 He's 7, and he's play-fighting with Thor and Sif. Thor beats him every time, but it's only slightly infuriating, and it only motivates him to try harder. A wooden sword comes down on his head, too hard, and he bursts into tears. The game stops immediately.

"I'm really sorry" Sif says "I can go get the Queen?"

Loki waves her off.  "I'm _fine_." 

Odin makes his way over to them and crouches down. "Thor, Sif, why did you stop your game?"

Sif has the nerve to look at the Allfather as though he might be an idiot.

"Loki got hurt." Thor says. 

"This is why you can't spend your time practicing with those weaker than you. You will never improve, only freeze and go backwards." 

"But...That's cruel." Thor says.

"It's practicality." Says Odin. "You will understand when you're older." 

**** 

Sif and Thor have just finished fencing. Both are grinning and sweaty. "An excellent match." Loki compliments them. "I almost wished I was much further away." 

Thor laughs but Sif looks cold. "Others may have forgotten that you tried to kill me; tried to kill Thor. I have not." 

 Loki pulls out his phone and texts Peter: [I'm only at a six on your stupid scale but I still need to talk]. 

Peter: [I'll be right over. Meet you at the Gardens.]

Loki: [Imbecile :)]

Peter: [Yup *sunglasses emoji*]

****

They walk while they talk. "She has valid reasons to be angry with me, I suppose."

"Yeah. Not everyone gets along perfectly." Peter says.

Loki laughs "That is a vast understatement. Especially when it comes to me."

"Well, _I_ think you're pretty fun to hang out with, Mr. Loki." 

"You are a strange child." Loki allows. "But at times I admit I think it may just be foolhardiness. I am not your kind, Peter. I am not even my own brother or fathers kind."

"So? I'm not a racist! I swear, Mr. Loki!" Peter sounds almost indignant. 

Loki laughs again, but it is almost a sigh. "You are young. You will understand when you're older." 

"Yeah. I doubt it." Peter says. Tony's influence on him shows. 

"Well...you have a point...to be honest...I do not actually _believe_ that I always merited Odin's resentment of me...at least not at first...and certainly never based on my heritage.... It is just...easy to forget that I do not believe that." Loki admits. The Parker child has his trust, enough that he will share this. In some ways, Peter reminds Loki of Frigga. "Speaking of which, Mr. is not the correct title. I am actually a Prince of Asgard and the rightful King of Jotunheim." 

"Oh...um...sorry...King Loki? Your highness? What...what are the rules for royalty?"

Loki smiles "Forget I mentioned it, Peter. There is something...acceptable about your calling me Mr. Loki." 

"Oh...um...alright then." 

 

 


	3. Mother's Funeral

It makes sense, that they didn't let him go. For one thing, he was a dangerous criminal, and for another, it was really his fault the funeral was even happening in the first place. In hindsight, that was probably why he was so furious at not being allowed. It made sense. That was the worst part possible. The world is greyer without his mother in it. Ever since they informed him, something has dimmed. Not just his state of mind. The world  _looks_ different. It's still not as bright as it was before. He can form images of her, with his magic, and in the privacy of his own rooms, he does. He is beginning to lose the details. The wrinkles around her eyes are not in quite the right places, but he doesn't know where the right places _are._ She smiles at him, but he's sad and some of it leaks through even into just the image. It's only an image. A painting. But it looks almost like she knows she's dead. It looks like she's trying to be brave for him but she knows she's dead and she knows he's forgetting her. It looks like the way she would have looked at him if she could, knowing that his last words to her were to tell her she was not his mother. But she was. She was she was she was. He has the urge to trash his room again but resists it.

"I'm sorry." He says to the image. It flickers. "I didn't mean what I said. You're my mother." 

It doesn't react. It's a puppet. 

If he could just get those few words to her. If he could just let her know. If he could just go back in time and not give the stupid directions. He gets this feeling when he thinks about it too long, like it can't really be happening, like he can just turn back time and everything will be alright.

He stays in bed all day. 

When he wakes up the next morning his first thought is "My Mother is dead." 

****

He feels numb today. He eats. Naps. Reads but doesn't take in any of the words. Answers Thor's stupid questions. He doesn't know why he's been thinking about this so much lately. He missed his own mothers funeral. After he killed her. His last words. Their last exchange. "Am I not your mother?" "You're not." He can hear it playing in his head. As much as logically, he knows it was probably "wrong" to do a lot of the things he did, most of them he doesn't feel particularly remorseful for. This though. This is a thing inside him, a moment that defines who he is. For the rest of his life, he is the man who denied his mother right before he betrayed and killed her and he is the man who missed her funeral. Thor would tell him he's done worse, objectively speaking, or maybe not. She was close to both of them. Iether way, this is the only thing he can't stop thinking about. This is the only thing that pulses through his head when Tony starts spouting off about his outlandish hopes for a time-travel machine. If they had just let him out. It isn't his fucking fault he wasn't there. Thor wanted him in prison. And he was only there because of Thanos' torture. He summons the illusion again. They won't tell him how she died. He changes the image to reflect different ways. Throat slit. Bludgeoned cleanly. Bludgeoned so that her whole body was warped and broken. Wounded so she bled out slow. He hates the images but he forces them to appear in front of him anyways. It doesn't do any good. It only makes it worse. He can't stop. He can't stop. It goes and goes and goes and it's almost like somebody else doing it. He did this. He did this. To the only person who he was always always sure cared about him. Loved him. She would still love him, even now. It's a strangely comforting thought. It's out of place. Strange against the background of her suffering image. He got her revenge for her. He did what needed doing. 

****

He forgets sometimes. He'll be walking the streets and think he sees her. He'll call out to her and a strange woman will look back at him with sympathy or confusion. He always wants to kill them, though letting himself lash out like that would be counterproductive. He did not ask for their pity. He was not even talking to them. He was talking to his mother. They are terrible substitutes for her, without exception. He opens his mouth to yell, this time, he's had enough and instead finds himself saying. "I...thought you were someone else." Her confused expression turns pitying. "She was a wonderful Queen." The woman says. 

"I would know that better than you." He snaps, but it is actually nice to hear that for a second before the "was" in the statement blurs the rest of it. 

She was too. 

****

He writes her letters, in the perfect penmanship she taught him. 

> "Mother,
> 
> The other day, someone told me you were a great Queen. I agreed with them. Agree with them. I wish you were here. Asgard was destroyed but we have built it anew. Thor is king. I am his adviser. I think you would be proud. More than you were before. 
> 
> Love,
> 
> Your Son"

****

> Mother, 
> 
> I'm still angry that you lied to me. I focused on the lies Odin told but you...I really trusted you. I don't think you meant to hurt me. I hate you for that sometimes. I miss you. 
> 
> Love,
> 
> Your Son

****

He waits until he has more to rip them all up dramatically. He feels better, doing that. 

****

Some days are only routines and they end before he notices they are there. 

****

Some he sleeps through entirely. He does not dream. It is peaceful. He usually wakes up feeling better.

****

Thor is going to get some sort of heart disease. He can see it coming. The way that man eats is ridiculous. To each their own. For his own tastes, Pepper, Tony's wife, teaches Loki how to make a dish with a Midgard plant called asparagus. Her voice is soft and she is kind. He's not sure how she came to actually like Tony, but it makes sense in a strange way

****

Asgard is working on a new distillery for drinks that will actually have an affect beyond that of the lacking mortal drinks. Loki is actually fairly interested to see it open up.

****

He isn't usually the type to get into a drunken brawl. That's Thor's forte. The other man is larger and has a friend who notices what's happening and joins in. There's almost a comfort in the useless feeling, lying on his own floor afterwards, still hurt, probably covered in bruises and feeling the sting of small cuts from the man's stupid jagged rings.

****

Since Pepper became sort-of friends with Loki, Tony has been friendlier. 

 


	4. 8 Years

For the first year or so after he was rescued, Loki didn't meet Thanos. He barely met anyone. The recovery room was only a bed and a slot through which food slid. The food was incredibly bland. The walls were entirely soundproof. Loki would hum to himself and the sound would seem to evaporate in the air. There was no light. He would create some, occasionally, with his magic but it couldn't lift the oppressive darkness from around the room. At least it was soft in here.

****

Loki still isn't sure how Thanos convinced him to talk about the events leading to the suicide attempt. He regretted it almost instantly. Thanos' sympathetic face had morphed into laughter. " _That_ was your plan?" 

"I nearly died!" Loki defended.

"With a plan like that, I can see why." Thanos said. 

"I..."

"Loki, you may be a monster." Thanos' voice was gentle again "But trust me. I can show you how to be a powerful one, at least. Perhaps even a God again."

****

 

The darkness of that room is all around him. Not again. Not here again. He got better. He recovered. Thanos helped him, with those huge purple hands, to steady himself and stand. He can't be here again. He opens his mouth to scream but the sound dies before he can make it. He can't scream. The softness of this world is dissolving in itself. There is nothing nothing and he can't feel anything and he may be nowhere at all. He keeps trying to scream. To call out for help. For his Mother. For Thor. For anyone. He can't even get a whisper out. He wakes up sweaty and breathing too hard and eyes watering. He is in the compound. It was a dream. It was a dream. There's probably other people here too. There are. There must be. Just like yesterday. And the day before that. He opens his door and wanders down the hall. He bangs his fist against Thor's door. 

"Come in" Thor's voice calls from the other side. Another voice. A sound. Thor's voice. Loki flings the door open and settles himself in a chair across from Thor. 

"I need your opinion on my latest work."

"Let me see it."

"The one I gave you yesterday."

"Oh right. It was very good." Thor says, going to a drawer to retrieve the script. He sits back down and hands it to Loki "The only thing I would do is give the villain a bit more motivation and--"

"IS NOTHING GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU!" Loki screams and throws the papers back at Thor's face. They flutter to the ground. Loki storms out. 

That was probably an overreaction but it felt good to vent some of his stress onto Thor. Besides, he worked hard on that play. The villain is a villain that's the point. Thor is an idiot. 

****

After a while, the silence finally eased. Music blared into the room. Something triumphant in the form of some sort of orchestra. It was a relief. And then it started over. And again. And again. The music played with no stop. Loki missed the silence. What he would give to exist in total nothingness again. 

 


	5. He deserves

Thanos is dead. For all that he has been through, there is comfort in that. There is more in knowing that Loki himself had a hand in killing the bastard. 

****

His latest play is going well. Opening night is crowded as always, which speaks to his reputation for putting on a good show. Thor as always, has shoved his way to the front of the audience with murmurs of "sorry" and "just gonna squeeze past you there" and "excuse me...thank you". He's smiling and whispering excited commentary to anyone who will listen, up until the woman in front of him tells him to shut up, even if he is the king.

"Sorry." Thor says "Just...that's my brother." 

****

Loki has sort of come to regret attempting to destroy Jotenheim in its entirety. That was rude of him, and not behavior fitting the rightful king towards his own realm. Still, it almost worked, which he's proud of from a purely technical standpoint. He tells Thor this. Thor laughs but seems uncomfortable. "You...probably shouldn't be proud of attempted genocide." Thor says cautiously.

"I probably shouldn't do a lot of things." Loki snaps, but there's not much anger in it. It just isn't a very tense situation, sitting around scribbling at his notebook for his latest script while Thor looks at a list of requests from various citizens. 

****

He still gets angry at Odin, even though what the man had said in that stupid field was exactly what Loki had been waiting to hear for as long as he could remember. It doesn't matter. 

****

Steve doesn't get along with Loki. He's still to angry on his friends' behalf. Especially Clint. Nevertheless, Steve prevents the Black Widow from assassinating Loki. She's got a gun pointed to his head. "This is justice."

"There's got to be another way." Steve says. 

"He made his bed." 

"Natasha...we don't need to do this." Steve's voice is gentle. She allows him to pull the gun away.

****

She could still kill him if she really wanted. 

She leaves him a note in his food. "I could poison you." It says. "But for Steve's sake I won't. I'm not sorry I almost killed you, but I won't do it again unless you give me another good reason.--BW"

****

Steve sees him wandering the Gardens at 3:00 a.m. He doesn't ask why Steve is here. Steve doesn't report Loki for being in an area restricted to him. He just says "You should get some sleep. We have a training session tomorrow."  

"I'll make sure to miss it." Loki says but he leaves. 

****

Loki spends to much time cooped up in his room for a few days. The response is obnoxious and inevitable. Once Thor has given up, there is a noise in the vents. The Parker boy falls onto the floor with a smack. "Cool right? Agent Barton taught me that. That's a real-life spy trick!" Peter pauses for a second and then sits down next to Loki on the bed. "Are you alright, Mr. Loki? Thor says you haven't gotten out of bed in like, a really long time."

"There is nothing wrong."

"Yeah sure," Peter nods "But are you okay?" 

"I just said..."

"I mean like, logically nothing might be wrong but maybe you're upset anyway. I dunno." Peter shrugs "Brains are stupid." 

"...Five." 

"Fi-oh! Right the scale. Alright you wanna talk about why it's at five?" 

"I told you nothing is wrong."

"Right right, sorry." Peter says. 

"Well...um...you wanna talk about anything else? I brought my laptop? We could watch a movie or something? Ned wants to hear your reaction to Pokemon."

Loki sighs but rolls over to see the laptop. "Fine."

****

It's Tony (they seem to now be...friends?) who sends him the links to various fan blogs and bizarre fictions about himself. Tony is in some of them too. He seems to think it's just funny but it's surprisingly gratifying to be called "a real life prince charming" and "a cinnamon roll who will kill you"  by various enthusiastic sources. They're especially excited about his hand in saving the universe as well as Asgard, though others are still skeptical about the "attempt to rule the planet" incident. Not all of them though. And not the ones he allows himself to linger on. 

****

A week into Loki's new obsession with his own fandom, Tony writes Pepper a formal apology for making "the whole ego thing worse". 

 


	6. On

"Are you Loki?!" 

"I am." Loki tells the human. 

"Can I get a selfie?" The guy asks. 

"Alright." Loki leans in next to the man briefly and grins. 

The man jogs away.

"You have fans?" Thor asks. 

"Of course I have fans." 

* * *

After that Thor just sort of...ends up in the "Loki fandom". Occasionally excitedly shoving various fanarts that he's found in Loki's face. 

"Look, brother! This one is you in your Jotun form! And this one is a sketch! It reminds me of when we were young, the way your hair is here and-"

"I'm aware Thor. I've seen these." 

"Oh. Right. Well. They're just...neat." Thor is still grinning. 

 

 


End file.
